Hold me
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Que hermosos son esos recuerdos que se quedaron estáticos en el papel. [MidoTaka]


Hold me

Quien diga que no ha sufrido es un mentiroso, nadie puede asegurarlo, nadie es inmune al dolor. Todos amamos, todos sufrimos, y yo no tenía que ser la excepción.

El amor duele, ¡claro que duele!, pero no lo hace siempre. No dolió cuando te conocí, no dolió cuando me besaste por primera vez y eso es lo único que me importa, es lo único que entiendo.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, no podía ser así, tuviste problemas y yo los converti en los míos, recordaste tu pasado y te aferraste a el, me dejaste de lado, ignorándome por un par de brillantes ojos rojos. No me importó, seguí ahí, a tu lado, recibiendo tus enojos y supersticiones.  
Fue difícil, no tengo por que mentir, pero cuando me veías y me besabas; me tomabas en tus brazos y me hacías el amor antes de que me dejaras solo otra vez...me hacías sentir vivo, y vaya que lo disfrutamos los dos.  
XXOOXX

Guarde mis cosas por última vez, meti la ropa y los objetos personales en la maleta; tomé mi caja de recuerdos y solo saque las fotografías. Eran pocas, de hecho solo eran tres, en donde aparecíamos juntos; una era con nuestro equipó de basket, otra de la vez que pintamos la cancha de basket callejero junto con las demás escuelas y por último una de los dos, una fotografía que Kise logro sacar con muchos esfuerzos y que después me hizo llegar, en la foto me estabas besando, tu a mí, como pocas veces. Que hermosos recuerdos ¿no crees? Y son solo nuestros...

En este momento capto lo hermoso de las fotografías, con las sonrisas y la felicidad genuina congelada para siempre, recordándonos que una vez fuimos felices. Ojala la vida siempre fuera así.

Meti las fotografías en un sobre y puse tu nombre, después Kise te lo haría llegar. Tal vez cuando las vieras me recordarías, me extrañarías y tal vez quisieras que volviera contigo, pero yo te veria a los ojos-esos hermosos ojos verdes- y seguiría con mi camino, porque algún día volveré; cuando seas un gran doctor y yo sea exitoso, volveré a casa, a mi hogar.  
XXOOXX

Recibí muchas cartas, ninguna tuya, en los primeros dos años fuera de Japón. Todos escribían sobre sus vidas felices, los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de equipo y los que al principió eran mis enemigos me mandaban imágenes de las reuniones, de sus escuelas e incluso de sus días cotidianos. Pero en ninguna aparecias tú, el único que alguna vez te mencionaba era Kise con su afán por burlarse de ti y tus costumbres.  
No me dijeron cuando te rendiste con Akashi, no me contaron cuando Kagami y Aomine te detuvieron antes de que abordaras una avión con destino a EU, tampoco mencionaron la pelea que tuviste con todos cuando hablaste de ir por mí, de recuperarme y todos dijeron que ya no me merecías, pero aun así los ignoraste.

Nadie me lo dijo, tu fuiste quien escribió la carta en puño y letra que me contó todo eso, esta venía con una fotografía, la única que teníamos juntos. Fuiste tu quien me buscó, fuiste tu quien busco arreglar este amor.  
Fui feliz, me sentí vivo una vez mas. Quise correr de regreso a Japón pero ellos tenían razón, no podíamos olvidar lo que estábamos haciendo, nuestros futuros profesionales dependían de que permaneciéramos en distintas partes del mundo; si ya habíamos esperado tres años podíamos esperar un poco más.

Era feliz y estaba enamorado, era lo único que sabía.

Creí que sería sencillo a partir de ahí, pero olvide que tu eras tú, y que te amaba por esa razón. Olvide que cada pieza de ti, cada aspecto de tu persona me era sumamente atrayente y cual imán intente estar lejos de mi polo opuesto pero tu me jalabas hacia ti. Reprimí, dolorosamente puedo decir, los impulsos de volver a ti y me entere de que tu estabas igual. Y como habías cambiado se me hacía mas difícil, eras lo que siempre te pedí que fueras sin olvidar de quien me enamore en primer lugar. No me mandabas besos y abrazos en cada carta, no me hablabas con palabras melosas y empalagosas, pero siempre había un mensaje en la contestadora cada viernes por la mañana y una carta con tu nombre cada dos. Te extrañaba, te quería a mi lado, quería estar en tus brazos y sentir tus labios en los míos, te necesitaba en todos los aspectos...

Atesoré una vez mas mis recuerdos, mi fotografía y las cartas de tu nuevo yo; deje que mis ilusiones volvieran a crecer esperando que vuelvan a tocar el cielo, para que volvamos a estar felices, justo como antes; como cuando nuestros ojos solo veían al otro, cuando nuestros corazones estaban enteros y los momentos se quedaban impresos.  
XXOOXX

"Llévame contigo, ponme en tu bolsillo y llévame a todos lados. Estaré en tu corazón y nunca volverás a estar solo"

Me escribió un día, me enamore mas de él - si es que eso era posible- y decidí contestarle:

"Si me lastimas esta bien, lo único que quiero es estar entre tus brazos y nunca mas dejarte ir... Espera a que vuelva"

Y lo repeti al final de cada carta, de cada mensaje y de cada llamada "Espera a que vuelva"; y lo hiciste.  
XXOOXX

Estabas ahí, serio y silencioso como siempre, solo tu me recibiste el dia de mi regreso a Japón, me observaste fijamente y antes de que pudiera salir con uno de mis elocuentes comentarios me besaste, me presionaste contra tu pecho como si quisieras que me fundiera en el. Y te ame, como antes, como ahora y como en un futuro.

Me llevaste a tu departamento, me recibiste con una cena y unas caricias necesarias, me llevaste al cielo miles de veces esa noche. Sostuviste mi mano y besaste mis labios, te introdujiste mas en mi, te volviste parte de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y no m dejaste posibilidades de huir.

Me viste a los ojos, bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana y me besaste lento y suave, como antes. Dejaría que me lastimes otra vez mas solo para estar entre tus brazos y sentir que nunca me dejarías ir.  
XXOOXX

Despierto entre tus sabanas y aferrado a tu cuerpo, te observo y sonrió en silencio. Tomo una fotografía de tu expresión tranquila, y pienso lo afortunado que soy porque esto es solo mío. Salgo a la sala y recojo nuestras ropas, me agacho cuando veo un pequeño papelito caer de tus pantalones y me doy cuenta de que es nuestra fotografía, esa que Kise nos tomo. Sonreí como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes y suspire cuando sentí tus manos rodeándome la cintura.

Susurraste a mi oído mientras yo me estremecía: "Bienvenido a casa"  
XXXXYYYYYYY

Gracias por llegar aquí... Gracias por leer.  
Hace tiempo que no escribo gracias a la Universidad y los benditos exámenes :-S. Pero espero que no me haya quedado tan mal como creo.  
Esto se me ocurrió en una clase mientras mi reproductor funcionaba y ponía una de mis canciones favoritas de mi cantante favorito... Alguien quiere adivinar cual es? Vamos, adivinen =D (?)

Una vez mas gracias por leer, espero que les guste.


End file.
